Assumptions
by BabyGooGoo2
Summary: REVISED Slight DHr at end. Hermione is not who she seems but there's a twist. In other stories she finds out that she's Voldemort's daughter or something but in my story she knows who she is. Please Read and Review.
1. Hermione Granger

**REVISED**  
  
A/N: Everybody guess what. It's revised!  
  
Summary: Hermione is not who she seems ,but wait, there's a twist. In other stories she   
  
find's out she's Voldemort's daughter or something like that but in this story   
  
she knows who she is but no one but her, and Dumbledore really know who and what   
  
she is.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. Anything unfamiliar is probably mine.  
  
Note: Blaise Zambini is a boy  
  
"'..telepathic talking..'"  
  
"...talking out loud..."  
  
'...thinking...'  
  
Chapter 1- Hermione Granger

"'Chad come here'" said an ll year old girl with black said telepathically to a boy named Chad.

"'What'" the boy named Chad thought back

"' I have to tell you something important'"

"What is it" said Chad sounding concerned coming down the stairs " I'm about to leave -" "for   
what" he cut in "on a mission. I need you to tell Jamal that I'm leaving. Ok."   
she said." "Whatever" he replied.

"Now listen close you're goning end up playing little messenger boy. I need you to   
tell every one to keep up the Voldemort charade. Now, when you   
meet Harry Potter try to get him on our side, but if he declines treat him like   
the enemy. "

"You got that?" she finished "Yeah. Did you tell Eric?"" Yeah. I'm about to go   
see mom with him. You know the tradition. Remember don't owl me, I'll owl you   
and this will most likely be my last time seeing you for a long time maybe years. Keep to your job."

"Well, uh, bye" she said this last part turning around ,ready to leave, when Chad said," Tiff, one   
more thing""yeah""be careful girl" he said with a smirk.

With that she went over to him and gave him a hug making Chad stiffen, but eventually return the gesture.

In a graveyard some where

" Took you long enough" Tiffany said looking at a grave and not turning around " You know you didn't have to wait on me to get here" said Eric, Tiff's 16-year-old brother.

"I know, but I wanted to do it together" she said still not taking her eyes off of a certain tombstone.

"Fine. Do you have your your flower" " Yeah" she replied finally turning around and taking out the most beautiful red rose from her hair.

Stepping up to the tombstone Eric said,"Let's do this" and they both took a   
dagger and cut a line about 1 cm. long in the middle of both of their palms. As   
blood started to drip they both put their rose in their right hand   
and put their hands together and started to recite something...

We come together to stand here forever  
  
as the blood drops we leave our marks  
  
to stay here forever as long as we're together.

With that they both took their hands apart and let the roses drop into the   
puddle of blood that had formed.

They watched as the stone absorbed the blood and the rose. All that was left was   
a rose sketched into the stone along many other etches of roses. With that they balled their   
hands to fist and opened them. No trace was left of there ever being any blood or cuts.

"Little Girl" Eric called "What" Tiff replied "I wanted to give you this"   
he said holding out a sword. The sword of Slytherin. Just like the Gryffindor   
sword it just had a snake carved around it and Salazar Slytherin on it.

"I know you have one, but I thought I should give it to you. I have another one   
anyway" "Are you sure," she asked "dad gave it to you" she finished  
"Yeah. I was already going to give it to you, but I figured I would give it to   
you now that you are about to go to school." "Ok" she leaned up and gave her   
brother a kiss on the cheek.

" Bye Eric " she said " I'll miss you" he said grimly. She noticed this   
and said "You say that like you're going away for ever" "You never know" he   
mumbled under his breath.

They both turned away from the grave of Amy Riddle, wife of Tom Riddle Jr.,   
mother of 2, and disappeared.

Dumbledor's office

Tiffany had just flooed into Dumbledore's office for phase 1 of her mission.

"Aw. Welcome miss Riddle. I understand it that you want to turn from your   
father's dark way's" "Yes sir" she said "And you want me to put an identity   
charm on you. So the ministry will not find you is that correct" Dumbledore said.

She nodded her head. "Very well. Please come over here." he said while standing   
up.

He said a few choice words. Mixed in those words were the words to the identity   
charm and words to a memory charm that was suppose to make her forget that she   
sided with Voldemort which was not supposed to be used. He thought that she wouldn't   
know, but she did. And the memory charm didn't work (for reasons you will find out later).

She felt a tingling sensation go through her body then stop. "Would you like to   
see yourself" she nodded and he handed her a mirror. She now had frizzy brown hair, 2 buck teeth, brown eyes(which were previously blue), and she had even gotten shorter. ' I look nowhere near a Riddle now. Good. Now no one will find me' she thought. "You're name will now be

Hermione Granger"

A/N: Tiffany's brother goes to Durmstrang and Tiff goes to Hogwarts  
  
Tiff and Eric live with the Holts and are friends of Chad Holt and Jamal Jones  
  
****

**Please Review! **


	2. Check it Out!

Chapter one is revised. Check it out! 


End file.
